The Fire's Heart
by Payton Love
Summary: Fira comes to Earth, she meets Ben and joins his team. Follow Her on her journey as she learns how to deal with two boys that makes her world turn upside down. BenxOcxOc no Flames, please. Rating may go up. Being Redone to do mistakes.
1. The New Team Part 1

Ben Tennyson had started his day with a late night of chasing Zombozo – who had stolen a brain from the Bellwood Brain Bank – with his cousin, Gwen, and best friend, Kevin. The early hours of the morning took a sour turn after they caught the zombie clown, Gwen was going away to college and Kevin was going with her, since they were dating.

"Too bad you would have never caught me by your lonesome." Zombozo commented with a shake of his head.

Ben took several steps closer to the criminal, "Watch it, Zombozo. I don't need a team to get the job done." Ben stated whole heartedly, "I'm a superhero; I can do this alone, no problem." He put his face close to Zombozo's before backing up. "Why am I telling this to a crazy-monster-clown?" He put his fist to his chest, "Time to put my money where my mouth is." His gut let out a deep rumble. "But first time to put some food where my mouth is." He let out a nervous laugh.

He thought about going to his all time favorite, Mr. Smoothie, because it didn't feel right without Gwen and Kevin there with him. They always went there together – with them gone everything felt different.

So he went to see his grandfather, Max Tennyson, in hopes he had something to eat.

He entered his grandfather's plumbing shop and went into the bathroom, which acted as a secret entrance to Plumber Headquarters. Plumbers were basically the police of the galaxy and protected every planet out there from criminal aliens. Ben was a part of this organization, like his grandfather before him.

He went down a long tunnel and into a futuristic hanger with small spacecrafts landing, humans and aliens alike working together to keep Earth safe, along with other parts of the galaxy. Ben slid down a set of stairs and raced into a kitchen like area, where Grandpa Max was with a pot in his hands.

"Hey, just in time, Ben." He greeted with a smile.

"Zentorian goulash." Max replied setting it down.

Purple tentacles shot out and wrapped around Ben's waist. Max always had the strangest taste in food. It probably came from the fact he was open minded about trying new things and became accustomed to alien dishes during his years as a plumber.

Max pulled out his laser gun to help his grandson, but a ball of fire got there before he had time to aim. The tentacles retreated into the pot and set Ben down.

"Looks pretty fresh." a female voice called from the entry way.

Both males looked to see a girl with long, wavy orange hair and the bluest eyes ever. Her hand was holding a ball of flames, but she looked calm and content where she was. A purple headband held the thick hair from her face, though longer strands framed her face along with her side-swept bangs.

"Just in time." Max smiled heading over to the girl. "Ben, this is Fira. She's the granddaughter of an old friend of mine."

Fira moved her gaze from Max to the teen boy across the room, a smile formed on her pale lips. "I'm the new medic." She walked over and held out her hand. "Also, your new partner."

Shock filled the hero's face, before he could say anything the whole base shook and an alarm went off. All three raced to see what was going on.

"I got this." Ben exclaimed quickly taking off.

"Wait for your new partner. I'll also send Alpha team." Max remarked to his grandson.

Fira was right behind Ben, who looked at her from the elevator. "I don't need a team, I'm me!" He smiled.

"That'll get you killed." Fira rebuked stepping inside with him. "My job is to prevent death."

"Look, I've been doing this for -" Before he could finish, Fira grabbed a pressure points in his wrist and elbow and applied pressure until he cried out in pain which didn't take much.

"I've been studying the anatomy of humans, aliens and many others for a lot longer than you've had the Omnitrix." She said calmly letting him go. "I should warn you though, I wasn't trying."

Ben looked a little scared at that statement because it felt like bricks were on top of his arm. But he had a feeling this Fira girl had a lot more to her than meets the eye. If he had meet on her on the street he would have thought she was a normal teenage girl, but the look in her eyes says she's not.

They got out of Ben's car at the location of the attack. The building was gone and a large crater was left in its place.

"Wow, bye-bye building." Ben whistled, taking in everything.

Fira took no time going down into the ruble to see if anyone was injured. Ben followed close behind to look for clues. Only he wiped out on his landing, where Fira had been more graceful.

"What could've done this?" Fira asked, looking around the bottom of the pit.

"I don't know." He replied while kicking over some rocks.

Fira flinched out of nowhere before a giant dark purple, crab-rhino crossbreed looking alien came crashing down on top of them.

"Look out!" Ben cried, shoving her out of the way.

Fira groaned as they landed, as Ben jumped to his feet.

"Whoa!" He said, taking in the size of the alien. "Let me guess, you must be what took the building down. Nice work, very thorough."

He activated the Omnitrix and selected an alien to transform into.

"Get ready to meet a friend of mine, I like to call Humungousaur!" He slammed the dial down and in a flash of green light turned into a blue monkey with six limbs – two as feet, four as arms.

"I think that's the one you call Spidermonkey." Fira giggled, getting up.

Ben didn't get to respond to her statement because the larger alien charged him into the ground.

Spidermonkey was stronger than he looked because he managed to prevent himself from getting smashed like a bug. Fira quickly went to help her new partner from getting himself killed. She climbed right above him and started to push the horn as well.

"If I was Humungousaur you'd be so sorry right now!" He let out a monkey chirp before using his tail to spray webbing at its mouth.

"Well, that got you far!" Fira snapped before they both got hit further into the hard rocks.

"Get out of here!" Ben yelled at her.

She shook her head before looking up and pointed at hanging remains of the building above them. Ben got the idea and shot some webbing up there and started to tug it down.

"The bigger they are th- oh come on!" He started only for the ruble not to fall the way it was supposed to.

Fira put her hand up and a glow formed and covered them from most of the falling debris. Ben looked at her in shock, because she could use magic like his cousin Gwen could. Only thing was, she was muttering under her breath to keep the barrier up.

Ben crawled through it no problem and removed most of the concert so Fira could stop holding it up with her magic. But before they could finish getting down the crab-rhino busted out, sending them flying and crashed several yards away from it.

"Yeah, I should have expected that." Ben chirped, before taking off.

He took the alien's attention and climbed up the steep incline with ease. When the alien was about to catch up to him, Fira appeared with an arm covered in fire and thrusted it into its eye. Getting a cry of pain in response. Ben grabbed her as it fell back and landed with a loud crash.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted at her as he tried to run from the angry alien with her in his arms.

"Because I can't let you get yourself killed!" Fira replied putting up another barrier.

Ben realized the alien was right on top of them, but never came. Both teens had their eyes closed and didn't see where it ran off too.

"Huh, yeah – and don't come back!" Ben yelled after it before timing out and turning back to his normal humanself.

"Is it gone?" a small green alien asked, coming out of the toilet beside the two.

Both jumped. "Who are you?"

"Pakmar, this is my place – was my place. Pakmar's place." The alien replied getting out of the utility.

"Well, you're safe now." Ben claimed getting proud of himself.

"My hero." Pakmar stated in a sarcastic tone as he picked up a broom to start cleaning up.

Fira moved closer trying to see if he was hurt. "Can we help?"

"No, go away. I don't want anymore trouble." Pakmar replied trying to sweep up dust.

Ben looked around some, "Yeah, I think it's a little too late for that." He let out a groan of pain when Fira threw a rock at his shoulder.

Pakmar added the dust to a pile of trash. "All I wanted was to run my toilet emporium in peace – now it's in pieces." He sighed sadly.

Ben looked at a strange toilet and set it up right, only for it to go off on him. Which freaked him out because he had never seen a toilet that spun and sprayed an area he didn't want to know.

Fira gave him a look, "Different aliens have different needs." She stated simply.

Ben shrugged while backing away from it. "Don't even wanna know." He said to himself before turning back to Pakmar. "So, um, the thing that did this to your place, dissatisfied customer?"

"Hardly, some off-world low lives are shaking up us, law abiding citizens. We pay them taydenite, they protect us. Only thing is we don't pay, they're th one we need protecting from." Pakmar explained.

"Have they threaten anyone else?" Fira asked softly.

"Only every alien shop in Bellwood – yeesh, kids, where've you been?"

Fira flinched at that remark while Ben looked puzzled because he should have known about this himself but he apparently didn't.

"So, now where are we going?" Fira asked putting her feet on the dash of Ben's car.

Ben tried to knock her feet down, but failed. "Feet off the dash. This was a birthday present, not your personal footrest." He stated trying again. "Also, we're going to Mr. Baumann's to see what he knows."

Fira raised a brow while she crossed her legs and thought for a moment. "Smart move but what makes you think he'll talk to us?" She questioned looking up at the sky.

"Mr. B and I go way back." Ben replied with confidence.

Fira snickered some, "Don't get too cocky now."

Once inside, Ben spotted an older man with a balding head wearing a bright pink apron stacking cans for display. Ben went up to him.

"Alright, Mr. Baumann." He started off crossing his arms. "What do you know?"

Fira noticed Mr. Baumann never faced Ben, "I know lots of things."

"Anything about an alien protection racket in Bellwood?" He pressed.

The store owner kept going with his display, "Nnnooope." He replied.

"They haven't been coming around here?" Fira questioned stepping closer.

He finally turned toward them but looked at his wristwatch instead. "Whose been coming around where?"

Ben grinned catching onto the old man's horrible acting skills. "Rrright."

"Okay, nice seeing you again, Ben. Enjoy a free gluffen-beef sandwich – to go." Mr. Baumann said shoving a sandwich in their hands and trying to force them out. "Take your new friend with you."

"They're on their way now, aren't they?" Ben asked over his shoulder.

"Ben, leave the poor man alone. He doesn't want your help." Fira protested trying to stop her partner.

"But we can help. You can use your magic-fire powers and I can kick butt." Ben replied.

"Ben, please. It's a simple arrangement; I pay them, they leave. Which is what I want you to do, right now." Mr. Baumann explained trying to get the teenage boy to leave again.

Fira had a feeling Ben's intentions were in the right place but Mr. Baumann wasn't a big fan of the young hero. She didn't need to be told just from the way he reacted to Ben's pleads to help.

"But, we can stop them!" Ben exclaimed.

"No!" The store owner yelled. "Every time you're in my shop, you ruin it!"

Fira jumped some and understood where the anger was coming from but she couldn't open her mouth fast enough to stop Ben.

"You think I'm going to mess up your place more than they will – okay, okay time!" The hero stated trying his hardest to win over the older man. "What if I just sit quietly at the counter and blend in, like any other customer? I promise you won't even know I'm here."

Putting her hand on Ben's shoulder Fira threw a reassuring look to the owner. "I'll pay for any damages, if that helps." She offered kindly.

Realization took over the poor man when he knew deep down that Ben wasn't going to give up and his new partner had no control over him. Her offer did make him feel better but she could never pay for any damages caused by Ben Tennyson, he always caused too much for a Plumber to afford in a single lifetime. "Please, don't touch anything." He sulked.

Cheering Ben started toward the counter with Fira close behind. He activated the omnitrix, "Yes, come one baby, any old alien will do for a disguise!" He slammed down the dial and turned into a large white and yellow alien known as Cannonbolt and knocked over the display Mr. Baumann worked hard on. "That was me, my bad!"

Heat rose to Fira's pale cheeks as everyone in the store looked at her and Ben like they didn't fit in. She could only give a shy wave as Ben went on trying to act like he was a normal alien. But it was seen through by nearly everyone.

Things only got worse when Ben tried to sit on a stool and bent it along with adding a bent in the concert floor. "Ah, that'll buff right out." He stated making his way onto two stools that bent under his weight. "There we go, nothing to it."

Fira sat beside Ben and looked at Mr. Baumann, who was now on the other side of the counter. "I'll cover those damages, don't worry." She smiled softly before taking note of the hooded stranger a couple stools down.

Then Ben's stomach let out a very large rumble. He looked down at the stranger, who had half eaten food. "Hey, gonna eat the rest of that?" Ben asked and suddenly it was in front of him. "Thanks! Could you pass me -" The stranger set all the condiments around the food. "Whoa, uh – thanks."

Fira raised a brow some before picking up that someone had come inside the store. The sound of their footsteps told her they meant business. So while Ben tried to eat, she turned to see a chicken looking alien, a worm in a black and purple suit, and a female in red and black armor. They had something behind the worm's back, keeping her from making out what it was.

"Pay up, Baumann." the worm ordered like some evil tax collector.

"You heard about Parkmar, hmmm?" The chicken threw in.

Ben turned to see what was going on. "I heard he has great deals in toilets."

Mr. Baumann tried to look calm as possible. "I heard it was an accident."

The leader of the group spoke up. "Accidents happen all the time, maybe to you." He showed a large red device that gave off a threating aura from the looks of it.

Fira had a feeling it was a bomb of some kind. She now questioned why she never learned more about alien tech in her youth so she could deal with this better.

Mr. Baumann reached under the counter and pulled out his lock box of taydenite, "Take it easy now, I don't want any trouble." He held out a large shard to the aliens only for the leader to take the whole box, leaving the one shard.

"That's not fair to take more than he owes." Fira snapped about to get up.

The worm only smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Fira elbowed Ben some, getting him to act before the bad guys got away. There was only so much she could do on her own against three aliens that were twice her size. Had there only been one or two of them, she would have been fine but she knew her limits though they were really small limits right now.

"Hey, Bubblehead!" Ben called getting their attention again.

Mr. Baumann covered his face. "Oh no! Nononononono." He cried

Bubble Helmet turned back towards them, "This doesn't concern you, Arburian Pelarota."

"We think it does." Fira stated getting up.

The groupies laughed at the sight of Fira, but Bubble Helmet didn't seem to worried about her. "Well, it looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Ben looked around some, trying to play dumb. "Fira, do you see anyone who would teach us a lesson?"

Fira shrugged some, "I see a couple of low lives who think they can bully people but nothing else."

This set off the criminals and got weapons drawn out. Lasers started to fly around the store, causing the store owner and customers to take cover. Though the hooded man kept eating his ice cream at the counter like nothing was happening. Ben curled into a ball and went after the aliens.

"I knew this was going to happen the second he walked into my store!" Mr. Baumann yelled as customers ran out. "Thank you! Come again!"

Ben had taken the group down for a moment, but had created a large mess out of the store by knocking down several shelves of merchandise just by knocking down Bubble Helmet. Fira took care of the large female, knocking down a few shelves herself.

"We'll clean it up later, Mr. Baumann." Both promised.

Mr. Baumann looked defeated, leaning on the broken counter. "You always say that, Ben."

"I'm good for my word." Fira stated trying to make the store owner feel better again.

"I'm sure you are." He replied with a sigh.

Ben took care of Liam, the chicken alien, while Fira nearly dodged the rocket arm that flew at her. Both were too busy to see Bubble Helmet activating the bomb.

"Okay, boys. Let's make like a tree and craterize this place."

"BEN!" Mr. Baumann cried in panic.

Ben nodded and took off at the bomb, though it was covered in a shield. He bounced off the first time but went for a second try only for the omnitrix to time out on him and he face planted against it. Fira groaned at the epic fail before releasing a spark of flames that suddenly trapped the criminals from leaving the store in a hurry. Though Bubble Helmet did try to run around them, only for them to move with every step he took.

"She's doing much better work than you? Where's the other friend that helps save the day?" Mr. Baumann criticized Ben, who sat on the floor.

The stranger at the counter suddenly jumped up, removing the cloak and hat he was wearing and suddenly stopped Liam and Fistina, both who were charging at the teen girl's back. This caught her off guard but she smiled and whooped in cheer with three of them down for the count. His weapon transformed from a bow to a more gun like form that sat on his back, just over his shoulder. That then laughed a hook and wire that had wrapped around Liam's foot.

"Who are you?!" Ben asked the new alien.

He straightened himself up, "Rook Blanko. Magister Tennyson sent me." He replied clearly.

Ben looked surprised to hear that his grandfather had sent someone else to help him out. Though he shouldn't because of Fira showing up and giving a helping hand. "Grandpa?" He still asked dumbly.

"I'm your new partner." Rook stated matter of factly, before knocking out Liam – who tried to get him from behind.

"Well, that makes two of us." Fira remarked coming up to Rook. "Thanks for the save."

"It was no problem, though you probably should work on watching your back more."

That was something she agreed on, because even she knew that needed work since she hasn't been training as much as she should be. Everything was lagging behind because she choice that some other things were more important at the time than keeping up her skills.

"My new – I don't want new partners! No offense, but I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben cried out suddenly getting a dirty look from Fira.

"You know what, never mind Mr. Baumann! I won't be paying for any of these damages he caused, since he doesn't want partners." Fira shouted stomping her foot some.

"WHAT?!" The owner cried out in shock.

"Yes, I know. It is an honor to be working with you, sir." Rook informed Ben.

"Wielder of the omnitrix, I've saved the universe like a billion times." Ben bragged.

"I am well aware. It is required study at the Plumber's academy." the blue alien replied calmly.

Pride flared in those green eyes, "Really? There's a whole class about me?"

Keeping a straight face Rook replied, "Chapter and a half."

Laughter busted out of Fira, since she knew that chapter couldn't be very long yet they required it to be studied in the Plumber's school. Something way more important could have been learned in that time but who was she to judge? She wasn't really known at all unless it was older Plumbers that knew her grandfather.

"Look, I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You understand, right?" The hero stated getting a little smug. "I have things under control here."

"Our bad, we'll just leave you here to finish it all then." Temper flaring up quickly as Ben kept going on about not needing help when she saw he did need help plenty of times today.

"I thought you did not. I waited to see if you needed my assistance."

Fistina and Liam got up and tried to take off again. Ben basically stated that he was useless with the omnitrix timed out. Fira shook her head and sighed while holding out her hand and forming a netting that pinned all three aliens together on the floor.

"Okay, both of you are really good at what you do. I mean anyone would if they had magic-fire powers and one of those... thingies." Ben stated trying to make them feel better.

"I have magic and control over fire. It's two very different abilities." Fira explained crossing her arms.

"I have a proto-tool. The most versatile tech in the known universe. I have made some special modifications myself." Rook stated showing how it worked a bit.

"Does it have a mute button?" Ben muttered.

Fira's temper rose again. This time flames rose around her feet and covered her head to toe. Once it cleared again she was standing there with fox ears as well as a tail. Her shocking blue eyes had also turned golden suddenly. "I have had enough of your ego!"

Before she could do anything the omnitrix beeped, telling Ben it was ready for use again. He jumped the gun and transformed into a multicolored alien that looked like a lego set.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" Trying to hit the barrier with his hands only to turn them into broken nubs. "I did not see this coming." His hands grew back, like building blocks replacing fallen pieces.

A chicken call got their attention as Liam clawed his way out of the magical net.

"Hey Rook, take out!" Ben called as Fira got closer to her net to reinforce it.

The new plumber just looked at him confused. "It means switch places. Get over here and disable the force field for me. I'll help her deal with those guys!"

Ben came over and Fira informed him she couldn't hold them down very long. Testing out what his new alien could do, he built a dome over them, allowing her to stop casting the spell that held them down. A sigh in relief came from her only to take notice that Rook wasn't doing much with the barrier. The criminals were trying to get out of the dome, but each hole fixed itself without much problem, though Fira had a feeling it had to hurt some.

Ben called for him to do something but that caused some misunderstanding. Turns out Rook couldn't undo the shield in time and needed help moving it outside. That required Rook to blast a hole in Mr. Baumann's wall, sending the store owner into another depression from all the damage done to his store.

Ben released the trio under him to help Rook out, with Fira close behind. Rook made them wait while he checked for innocent lives in the other building which was empty, though Fira could have told him that just from the scent of the air around the building.

Going to throw the bomb, only to get his arms blown off by Bubble Helmet. This was cutting time short, and Fira could feel sweat sliding down her back as she quickly created a shield to prevent further inconvenience. Ben pushed Rook a side and turned into a catapult and launched the bomb through a window.

Then taking cover as it went off. Fira hadn't had time to cover herself but Ben had taken care of that.

"You okay?" Ben asked them both.

"I should be asking you that." Fira replied looking at both of them quickly.

"Proto-tech armor." Rook explained pulling his suit some. "Very nice of you to try to save me though, thanks partner." He turned to Fira, "And thank you for worrying so much."

Ben turned back into his regular-self again, "Don't mention it."

"But I just did." Rook said confused.

"Also, we're not partners, remember. Ben works alone now." Fira sneered some.

Rook nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ben rolled his eyes at the formal talk, "Call me Ben, dude."

"Okay, Ben-dude." Rook replied, getting a laugh from Fira.

The trio of criminals took off down the ruined building, into a hole at the bottom. No one said a word but gave chase through the dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel Ben was surprised to find an underground town that he had no idea existed.

"No way!"

A/N: Trying to redo this fiction because I wasn't happy with the ideas I had for the original one. Some things may not seem like they changed but they did. You will notice in the next few chapters as well.


	2. The New Team Part 2

Ben, Rook and Fira all chased the criminal trio into the underground town. Ben and Fira couldn't help but look around trying to take in all the sights while looking for the low lives that they were hunting down.

"There's a whole city of aliens down here?" Ben asked, very surprised that he hadn't known about it.

"I felt that there were more people in Bellwood than the sign said but I would have never guessed a secret city. Probably to keep the humans from knowing." Fira replied looking around a bit more.

"Come Partners! We must catch those low lives, who recked Baumann's store." Rook stated picking up speed.

Ben was about to protest when Fira cut in, "Yeah, that whole going solo thing, don't get your hopes up, Ben." She giggled before picking up her pace as well.

"It is so bad that I want to go it alone once?" The hero yelled after her.

"Going it alone leads to death, so yeah." She explained.

Rook covered Fistina, while Ben and Fira went after Bubble Helmet and Liam. Ben on the rooftops, while Fira was on the ground. Ben was surprised that Fira was keeping up so well for being a trained medic. He would have never guessed she would know how to do field work as well.

They meet up at in a subway tunnel. Ben activated the omnitrix again.

"XLR8 can catch those scuss buckets!" He stated before transforming into a large iron suited being.

"I don't think that's the alien you were looking for." Fira quipped with smug look.

"NRG?! Really?" Ben cried before taking off again in a slower pace.

"What happened?" Rook asked catching up.

"Eh, new omnitrix." the hero admitted with a Russian accent. "I'm... still learning the controls."

Fira stepped up to the plate this time. "Allow me then." She purred as a strange ball like object formed in her hand.

Taking a pitchers stance, she readied herself and threw herself a fast ball, which nailed the chicken alien in the middle of his back. The ball transformed into a set of ropes that hog tied him into place.

"Good work, Fira." Rook praised. "But where did you get that device?"

Fira smiled. "Creation magic at its finest, dear Rook." She bragged with both hands on her hips. "Now let's question him."

"She's not bad for a medic." Ben stated looking at Rook. "Though where did she get her field training?"

Rook shrugged, "I did not see her in the Plumber's academy."

They both looked at Liam and Fira. The teen girl was knelt down pressing a pressure point on the alien, who was crying out in pain.

"Just tell us who is in charge of these shake downs and you'll get an easy sentence." She smiled applying more pressure.

"Bah-bak, behind you!" Liam cried as more light filled the dark tunnel.

"Even I wouldn't fall for that, and this is my first day on Earth." Rook stated with a smug look.

Fira did look back and fear shown in her blue eyes. "You idjits!" She cried out letting go of Liam.

Both looked behind them and rushed over. "Rook quick!" Ben ordered as they picked up the criminal and tossed him out of the way.

Only the three of them got nailed by the speeding hover-craft.

"Hey! You took out my brakes!" the driver yelled.

"Well, you ran us over!" Ben retorted back.

They came to a stop in a market area. Where the driver unloaded the passengers he had in the back and took off to his next stop without getting his brakes fixed. Fira growled at the alien's stupidity but Ben told her and Rook to calm down about it.

Fira held her arm out and rolled her shoulder in circles a couple times. "Rook, take my arm and hold tight, please."

Rook gave her a questioning look but did as she asked. He nearly freaked out when she gave her arm a tug that caused a sickening crack sound.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Adjusted my shoulder, nearly came out of its socket when we got hit." She explained rolling it again, getting a few more pops. "The healing process has already started, it'll be good to go in a few minutes."

"I can't believe this place! Come on let's look around." Ben called before taking off.

They walked around a bit, looking at what the stalls had to sell and how the way of life seemed to work. Fira wasn't at all surprised that there was so many of them living down there. It was almost like a normal town.

Ben stopped at one stall and put a dome over his head.

"I know I am the new guy, Ben-dude -"

"Dude. Call. Me. Ben." Ben cut off slowly.

"Ben. Shouldn't. We. Go. After. Those. Low. Lives?" Rook repeated.

The teen hero sighed and took off the dome. "How long do you suppose there been an Undertown?" He asked.

"Probably since Earth became an open system." The Revonnahgander replied. "But Ben-"

"It seems too many humans are too closed minded to strange things existing. Hiding is the only escape from getting a war." The medic stated sadly, while she looked at a group of kids playing.

"Tentacles on a stick, so fresh they grab you." A pink bunny looking alien called out.

Fira turned green at the sight of them.

Ben looked at his guy, "I'm finally that hungry." He sighed, "Give me one of those."

"With suckers – without suckers?" The seller asked.

He looked unsure himself, "With." Was the answer.

Rook suddenly stepped in with his badge flashing. "Excuse me, we're Plumbers working a case." He started, Fira started shaking her head and trying to cover the badge.

"Don't tell him that!" She yelled.

"Did you see a group of by paddle low lives run through here? One saionic?" Rook kept going.

"What?" The alien tensed up right away. Then quickly packed away his booth. "No, I dunno nothin', I don't see nothin'." He replied getting on his little scooter.

"Hey, what about my tentacle?" Ben cried out.

"Never heard of it." The seller stated putting on his helmet.

Ben walked over to him, "Dude, you were gonna sell me-"  
"I don't sell nothin'. I ain't even here, Red Spot Plumber." He muttered before taking off.

"No one in hiding likes cops." Fira explained to Rook softly. "Not even the ones that are protecting them."

"I do not understand, I was only interrogating a witness." Rook replied. "But I may have misjudged."

"Don't stress. I'm the one who skipped breakfast." Ben stated with a down look.

"Well, that wasn't very bright way it?" Fira countered in a teasing fashion.

Ben shook his head.

"This is my first time away from home." Rook told them. "When I first became a Plumber I was assigned to my home planet, Rehonnah. The most eciting thing there is to keep rodents out of the drain silos."

"You learned to fight like that protection alien wheat?" Ben questioned with a raised brow.

"On Rehonnah, the rodents run fairly large." He responded.

Ben seemed more into looking for food to fill his empty stomach and Fira didn't blame him. She knew what it was like going without food after a while. She would make the same mistake when she was studying her grandfather's medical books for several nights straight before he tested her. He always took it easy on her and made sure she ate and rested before he did the actual test.

"I really do think we should continue looking for the low lives." Rook piped in after some time.

The young hero wasn't taking the bait, "Relax, pretty soon the big bad will say 'Ben Tennyson, here to ruin my plan?' And then your low lives will come looking from us." Ben explained looking at another booth of food only to reject it do to smell.

Rook went off to talk to some locals leaving Ben and Fira alone.

"Hey, earlier at Mr. Baumann's you gained ears and a tail." He opened with while looking at her. "Is that your true alien form or something?"

Fira giggled and made some flames appear in her hands. "No, it's my demon form." She explained. "I have three forms, kinda like your multiple alien forms – Human, Fairy, and Demon. My grandfather is a demon, who happens to be a doctor; my grandmother and mother are fairies, while my father was human. My twin brother and I are half demon, a quarter human and quarter fairy. My magic is very different compared to Gwen's. It's hard to explain but every fairy's magic has a base that we have to follow."

Ben looked at her confused for a moment, "Wait, creation magic is what you said before in the tunnel."

She nodded, "Yes, I can create things from my magic as long as I can clearly picture it in my head. I can't form living beings though. Though the closest I came to doing so was my daily event planner, or DEP as I call him." She showed him a small watch on her wrist. "He does more than plan my days, he store all my contacts, takes messages and calls for me and acts like an assistant for me." She pushed the only button on the watch and a small violet colored version of Sitich from Lilo and Sitich appeared.

"You woke me during my nap." It complained crossing its arms.

"He's just as sassy as me when I'm lacking sleep or food." Fira giggled.

"Wow." Ben awed looking at the small being floating in front of him.

"Am I truly needed or are you just showing off?" DEP snapped looking at his creator.

Sighing she put him away. "Let's look around for something for that empty gut."

"But I have more questions about everything you said." Ben complained.

"I'll explain in good time." She ensured.

There was a loud explosion and people running away screaming from the dust covered area. Fira and Ben both looked to see what was going on and saw a red, white and black alien coming at them.

"What the hell?!" Both yelled.

It came at them faster, and jumped on top of several stalls before cornering Ben, who moved Fira out of the way.

"Do I know you?" Ben asked with a timid smile.

Fira cursed as she released DEP again. "Tell me what kind of alien that is!" She barked before he could complain about being pulled in and out like a rag doll.

DEP took a close look at the alien that was corning her partner. "Ah! A Buglizard from Lepidoterra. They live in dark caves and are in high ranks of their food chain." He stated with a nod.

"Great, how can I help Ben?" Fira snapped watching as it lounged at Ben.

"You're not the only big bruiser in Undertown, ugly. It's hero time!" Ben activated the omnitrix and turned into red mollusk-like alien.

That was before he got whipped by the Buglizard's tail and thrown into a stall.

"I'd say your new friend has it plenty covered." DEP remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up before I refuse to give you magic energy for the job!" Fira ordered and put him away again.

Ben complained about not getting Humungousaur before getting his rear handed to him by this Buglizard. Fira and Rook both offered to help but Ben said he had this. This was before getting throwing around more. Both flinched at how painful it had to be, getting bitten and throwing by this alien.

"Why you just standing there?" Ben asked while being pinned down.

"You got this." Rook and Fira replied together with big eyes.

"No, it's cool! Interfere!" Ben cried out.

Rook pulled out his proto-tool and took aim. A grappler shot out and muzzled the Buglizard.

Fira took this time to run up and kicked it off of Ben, freeing him. Though it didn't take long for it to remove that very same muzzle.

Leaping up and crashing down on a stall behind them, all three ducked and covered quickly. Rook fired several shoots at it, only to be blocked by its tail. Ben quickly grabbed that very limb to help out his partner. Fira took this moment to help Ben out some. Knowing her extra strength would help.

But a high pitched whistle rang out and the alien released a yellow gas that blocked their view.

Ben timed out and went to check on Rook.

"Whoever sent that monster to kill me, he's the big bad. See how this works?" The hero explained looking at his partner. "Come on!"

Fira could barely make out what Ben and Rook were saying because her ears were ringing like a bell tower but she quickly followed after them when Rook pulled Ben off to some area.

* * *

They came to a place called the Gas House. Fira was rubbing her ear still but she could hear a lot better than before.

"Don't tell me the balloon squealed." Ben commented looking into the window.

"I was told this is where that saionic byhead can be found this time of day." Rook replied.

"Bubble Helmet? In here?" Ben didn't seem to buy it.

"That poison gas in there, looks like those without a mask will stay out here." Fira stated waving her hand some.

Rook suddenly had a gas mask on his face, "Ready?" He asked Ben.

He then kicked in the door and held up his badge, "Appendages in the air!"

Ben transformed into a turtle like alien cleared out the air. "Will you cool it with the badge? We're not cops!" Ben snapped.

"Rook is a cop, I'm a medic and your the superhero." Fira called coming into the door way.

"Be careful!" Ben called to her.

"There he is!" Rook pointed to the pink worm like alien in the back.

Ben quickly blocked his escape and held his helmet in his fins preventing from breathing properly.

"Nice hang out, great atmosphere." Ben smiled passing the helmet to Rook. "So who's behind those shake downs?"

Bubble Helmet gasped for gas trying hard to stay breathing. "I'll tell you... as soon as I can breath." He pleaded.

"That's a fair bargain." Rook stated putting the helmet on.

"NO!" Ben and Fira yelled as Bubble Helmet hit a button and gas filled his suit.

The outlaw then took off on rocket boosters, though seemed to think he'd make it past Fira. She just grabbed onto him and dug her claws into his suit to stop him from shaking her off.

"How about you just take me to your leader, and I'll deal with him myself." She sneered her golden eyes glowing in the dark tunnel they were in.

"How did you-?" Bubble Helmet started but was cut by the cold look in Fira's eyes.

"You picked the wrong person to let hitch a ride." She said simply.

They suddenly came into a unused subway station.

"Ben 10!" Bubble Helmet yelled. "They're after me boys!"

Fira saw her partners closed behind. She could tell that Rook was going to jump from Ben's back onto her ride. So timing it right, they traded places, and Bubble Helmet took a crash landing.

"We had deal!" Rook yelled.

"Rook, heads up!" Ben called, as he and Fira looked at the gang of villains.

"Oh." Realization hit Rook.

Ben timed out and looked at Fira, who nodded to let him know she was alright, before they put their hands in the air.

"Look a boat load of those shake down machines. That spells a boat load of shake down." Ben pointed out.

"That is quite a lot?" Rook questioned.

"Enough to take out the city." Fira muttered trying to keep the heat in her stomach down.

"Ben Tennyson, here to ruin my plan!? A voice rang from above. "I think not!"

A black and white alien with a spike on his head stood over the gang of criminals, looked down at Ben and his new partners.

"Psyphon?!" Ben shouted in surprise.

"It seems my investigation lead us right to your big bad." Rook bragged.

"Psyphon, you're the one jacking up the stores in Bellwood?" Ben questioned. "You were like Vilgax's third toughest lackey."

"It seems you have underestimated me." Psyphon laughed.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Fira asked suddenly putting her arms down. "You're a skinny, raspy voiced little guy. My little sister could handle you in her sleep."

"You dare insult me?!" He shouted at her.

"You dare question my insulting you?" She retorted crossing her arms.

Psyphon looked down at Bubble Helmet. "You lead Ben Tennyson to me. I don't know to thank you or obliterate you."

Bubble Helmet looked nervous, "Thank me?"

Psyphon choice to fry him with a laser.

"Thank you." He laughed. "You must have wondered whatever became of me, Ben Tennyson."

"Not even a little bit." Ben shook his head.

"Of course, you still think of me as a servant. But now I am master." Psyphon raised his arms. "So you can not imagine the joy in which I saw this: Get them, boys!"

Guns fired at them.

Rook took out Thunder Pig while Ben took cover to turn into a alien. Fira handled a couple of goons of her own without breaking a sweat. She saw Ben had become a big yellow armadillo like alien. She didn't say anything but throw some fire at a group ready to fire more lasers at her.

"Trying to harm a lady with her back turned, you have no balls."

Creating a sledgehammer, she busted up as many shake down machines she could manage, before Psyphon sent Ben falling into Undertown.

"BEN!" she yelled quickly following after Psyphon.

"Did you think I wouldn't be prepared?" He laughed a laser at Ben's arm that caused to to bulk up and go hay-wire.

"It would seem my excitor-beam has over loaded you nervous system!" Psyphon laughed.

Ben held down his arm the best he could. "Somebody's gonna get hurt."

"Only by you, Hero." Psyphon retored.

Fira appeared and quickly worked her medical magic on his arm. Seeing no fear in her eyes worried Ben, so he hit the omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed back into himself.

"What were you thinking?" he snapped at her.

"That I was doing my job." Fira countered quickly.

"You could have died." He shouted.

"It's in the job title." She replied.

Dread filled Ben's body, she was more worried about other's lives than her own. She was willing to die to keep other from getting hurt. How couldn't he have seen this before? This made his job as hero so much hard now, because he was going to have to protect his own teammate from herself.

Psyphon raised another beam at both of them, but before he could do anything Buglizard showed up again. Creating a yellow cloud, that let Fira help Ben get away.

The Buglizard quickly cornered both of them.

"For goodness sake, Psyphon, call your dog off!" Ben yelled.

"He's not mine." Psyphon coughed before running off.

Rook chased after that goon, while Ben and Fira were stuck against a wall by the Buglizard.

Ben quickly trans into a yellow squatch looking alien.

"Shocksquatch, uh, okay, eh." He said before starting to pound the predator. He wanted to leave Fira out of the fight as much as he could. She didn't need to get too far involved that she got herself hurt. He would only blame himself.

Fira watching as he fought hard, going through the ground into an underground tunnel system. She gave a few minutes to wait before dropping down to see Ben use the brake-less bus to his advantage.

"Be careful!" She yelled.

"I got this!" He shouted before climbing up a manhole ladder.

Fira flinched as yellow light came from that very spot. The Buglizard fell down, fried pretty good.

"Ben, I made a wise crack." Rook called from the other side of the tunnel.

Ben turned back and smiled at his new partners.

* * *

Plumbers showed up and took in all the criminals at once.

"I'm tell you, I don't know what that creature was!" Psyphon yelled.

"Yeah, tell it to the arbener." Patelliday shouted. "Transport top side." He informed other Plumbers.

Max walked up to Ben, who had Fira beside him looking over any cuts he got in the many fights they got into.

"How do you like your new partners?" Max asked with a smile.

"Rook fights okay, though he's kind of a doughnut-hole. OW!" Ben replied as Fira applied some cleaner to a cut on his cheek. "Fira is very useful as well."

"Is being a doughnut-hole a good thing?" Rook asked coming up behind them.

"Oh, sure... see." Ben smiled.

"Well, you've been going this a while, maybe it's time for somebody else to be the doughnut-hole." Max stated with a nod.

"Huh?" Ben's jaw dropped.

Fira giggled some as Rook held up a grease covered bag.

"I know you have not eaten yet, Magister Tennyson says you prefer thses 'chili fries', care to join me?" Rook offered with a smile.

Ben smiled and took Rook's hand. "Partner!"

"I told you it would work out, Max." Fira stated looking at the old man.

Max chuckled a bit. "That you did." He replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "But, about the business you have here-"

She raised a hand to stop him. "That's too personal to get Plumbers involved. I have everything I needed covered. I'm just glad you got me a place in the Plumbers with my best friend to look for information we need."

"Your friend Poss has been a great help with Blukic and Driba. He's skills with machines is higher than theirs. So we will probably have else problems with our systems and weapons." He explained to her.

"He was always good with cars, I assumed that was going to be a good area for him, plus I don't have to worry too much about him." She had an uneasy look in her blue eyes.

Max took notice and knew what this was about Len, her grandfather, warned him about this side of her. "Everyone here is safe. No one is gonna die or get seriously injured." He told her. "Your grandfather doesn't want that side of you to come out, I was told how dangerous it was because of the demon blood in your veins."

Fira looked up at him before nodding. "I know, I just hope my brother doesn't do anything too rash to cause it to come out."

"Fira! Are you coming?!" Ben called from above with Rook beside him.

Her mood pulled a 180. "Oh, so you do want me as a partner do yah!" She called back.

"Well, we can't have such a great day then cut it all off." He explained as she climbed up the rocky wall.

Reaching down to help her up, "I guess that's true." She replied with a smile. "Plus I need to explain Demons and fairies to you guys better."

"Those exist?" Rook asked eating a chili fry.

"You're looking at human, demon, fairy hybrid." Fira retorted giving a quick flash of her long canines.

His eyes widened, "Should I be worried?"

"Naw, she's on our side." Ben assured.

Fira relaxed so much after that statement. Humans and aliens alike normally feared demons because of their unnatural amount of power in small bodies. But her magic, mixed her demonic powers and human emotions, Fira was something more to fear than anything. To finally find people who accepted her without fear made her chest tight with happiness.

Both boys took off a head of her to goof off. "Furor, they're not family but they like me... they'd like you too if only you'd see that fear isn't a tool to gain control."


	3. A Jolt from the Past

Two young teens were running through a heavily wooded area. One was a younger Fira, the other was a young man with messy dark hair and violet colored eyes.

"Keep running." The boy said catching Fira, who had tripped from exhaustion.

"I can't." She admitted looking back at him.

He put his hands on her shoulder. "I've seen what you can do. You can do this." He encouraged.

"Jackson." She whispered before getting back on track.

* * *

"Earth to Fira." A boy with long gray called waving a wrench in her face.

"Huh?" She asked shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"Blukic and Driba got into a fight again. This time with tools." He sighed adjusting his hat.

Fira got up and stretched her limbs. "Sorry Poss. I was thinking about the past."

Poss smiled some. "Sometimes the past is better than now."

She knew what he meant, before leaving Witchland for Bellwood they had more friends. Witchland was the only safe place for demons and all things supernatural. Their parents grew up there, and they had been born there. Their families were still in Witchland and some of their closest friends were gone off doing their own things now.

"Flamed is off with his band getting famous. Flamedra is some fashion star in France." Poss listed suddenly. "Isabell and Jackson are in London getting more training from the main Hellsing household."

Fira's chest ached at all the names and how far away they were. All them left worlds away and there was little ways to get a hold of them besides leaving a text or voicemail they may not get for several days.

"They're all doing things they love, like us." Fira said in a happy tone.

"How about you stop lying to yourself and say you miss us." A new male voice rang out from the door way.

Both turned to see a boy with dark hair under a green beret on his head, and a dark green jacket over a black tank top.

"JACKSON!" Both said surprised to see him.

Fira's surprise turned to tears quickly as she leapt into his arms.

Jackson smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too."

"Is Izzy here too?" Poss asked check the hall.

"No, I managed to get out of it because I have proven myself loyal to the Hellsing family again."

Descended from the great Van Hellsing himself, the Hellsing family went on to slay vampire and werewolves alike. Only once they learned there was way more than the two, they adapted quickly. They had originally sent Jackson and Izzy to judge if Fira was a threat to mankind and that turned into a big betrayal to their family, because the elders wanted Fira dead, where the two siblings did not.

"Well, I have to go on patrol with my partners." Fira stated cutting their reunion short.

"I can come with if you'd like." Jackson offered.

Fira bite her lip some trying to judge how Ben and Rook would handle meeting someone from her past but then shook it off. "Yes, I'd like you to meet them.

DEP suddenly popped out of his holding cell, "You're late for patrol." He stated in annoyance.

* * *

Fira ran into the garage area with Jackson in two. Max, Rook and a new arrived Ben were all standing together.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Fira called trying to catch her breath. "I got a surprise visitor."

Jackson waved with a small look of jealousy in his violet eyes. "I'm Jackson."

"Fira, you can't keep your partners waiting. I just told Ben this." Max scolded with his hands on his hips.

Fira nodded before putting her head down. "I know, I'm normally better about this."

"Don't scold her, sir." Jackson stepped in. "I came by for a visit, it wasn't hard to find the hidden entrance in the bathroom of your Plumbing shop. I kept her behind task."

The three guys were taken back at how Jackson apologized for causing Fira to be late, but also at how formal he was, yet rude. Max smiled and forgave him, but Ben eyed him with suspicion.

"Come you guys, lets go. I'm parked over here." Ben sighed before sipping his smoothie.

"Huh, I think mine will fit us better." Rook replied.

All four looked to see a black tank like vehicle. Ben and Jackson's jaws drop until it pulled away and showed a delivery truck that read 'Max's Plumbing' on the side of the cargo hold.

"Wow, I bet the girls start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." Jackson joked.

"Females are not afraid of my vehicle, but they probably should be." The new plumber replied pressing a button on the key fob.

Suddenly the truck turned into a flying craft. Even Fira's jaw dropped this time.

"Sometimes you're actually kinda awesome." Ben said getting a smile from Rook. "Sometimes."

* * *

With Fira between Ben and Jackson, they drove around town looking for anything worth Plumber concern. The two old friends caught up while Rook chimed in asking questions, while Ben sipped away on his smoothie.

"I'm not familiar with human emotional queues, but are you angry about something?" Rook asked Ben suddenly when Fira and Jackson died down.

Both looked at the hero as he shook his smoothie some. "Naw, just bored. I'm feeling more like a tour guide than a hero lately." Ben sighed. "Over here on your right you'll see a city. Over on your left you'll see what we call water; careful it's wet."

"Water is wet, I am familiar with that." Rook smiled content with himself.

Fira smiled some before turning back to Jackson. She took in how much he had changed. He was shaving most of his hair off, but left what is on top, which was parted to the left. Hard to tell because it was hiding under his hat that he worse off to the side.

Ben and Rook got into a talk about legends about Ben on the extranet. Most of them Rook did not believe in, most of all Alien X. Ben claimed he was real, but Rook wouldn't believe him without prove, or transforming into him.

"Rook, even I know Alien X is real and something Ben doesn't want to transform into." Fira piped in suddenly.

Both of her partners looked at her confused. Ben has never used Alien X around Fira, so how would she know.

She sighed from the looks. "Let's just say I know Professor Paradox and have a cousin with magic that allows him to travel through time." She explained trying not to give off too much.

The look in Jackson's eyes told her she almost did. She gave an apologetic shrug. She knew something would come up to take the question off the boys minds.

* * *

That something happened. Rook found some red alien crabs eating a car, but as soon as Ben turned on the omnitrix they spat up the parts and tried to repair the car. Fira climbed over Ben and used her magic to fix the car for the owner and put a small protection spell to prevent the little aliens from feasting on the car again. Ben was disappointed that he couldn't actually turn into a hero and kick some butt.

Next they chased an alien down an alley way, turns out it was giving a lady her purse, rather than taking it. It was a sweet gesture until the woman realized that it was an alien that gave her purse and ran off.

In another alley, they found a parent feeding their child. Fira cooed with happiness, while Ben was more disappointed that he still hadn't saved the day once.

* * *

Finally they stopped to take a small break. Ben and Rook sat up front watching the street, while Fira and Jackson went to talk in the back. Their whispers could be hear but not made out by either partner.

"Fira, we got something!" Ben yelled suddenly.

"Stay here." Fira ordered Jackson as she jumped up.

Jackson shook his head. "I go where you go."

Fira gave off a worried look before nodding in agreement. Fighting with him wasn't going to anything but waste time that she needed to spend on the case. "Okay, just don't get hurt."

* * *

They followed a boy with black hair with a red streak in it for several blocks.

"Well, you tell her I'm part of something big!" He snapped into his phone before turning around. "I'll call you back." Then fired a yellow beam at the group.

Fira blocked Jackson while Ben saved Rook's rear.

"Finally some action!" Ben said running after the guy. "Big Chill will let me cut right through these building!" He slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into a flame headed alien and crashed into the building. "Heatblast? Seriously?" He whined.

"He's getting away!" Fira pointed out his jeep.

"Time to improvise." Ben said getting up and taking off.

Jackson caught up to Fira and pointed to his nose. She took the hint and switched to her demon form and started to sniff the air.

"There's no exhaust." She remarked looking surprised. "That's not a normal jeep."

"It didn't sound like a normal engine." Jackson replied before going after the others with her close behind.

The chase wasn't long and ended with Rook catching the guy and Ben getting road rash on his butt.

"What is your deal?!" The guy yelled trying to fight off Rook. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Except shooting at two plumbers." Rook explained.

"A civilian." Fira noted.

"And a superhero!" Ben snapped before taking hold of the phone like device. "Alien communicator, alien weapon... Please, tell me you work for someone big and dangerous, so I can kick his butt."

"BEN!" Fira scolded like a mother.

The criminal laughed a bit, "You guys wouldn't last a minutes against my boss."

Jackson stepped forward a bit. "I think Fira could on her own. She dealt with a purebred Bull demon on her own. How much trouble could a grown human be?" He glanced at Fira, who blushed some from getting the spotlight suddenly.

"What?! That little girl?" The criminal laughed some more. "She wouldn't last a minute."

Fira gave a glare of death. "I'll have you eating those words later." She growled as her tail bushed up.

They all heard some buzzing coming from the jeep.

"That does not sound like a typical Earth combustion engine." Rook commented walking over.

"Hybrids are in." Jackson reminded him following.

Fira took note at the guy's heart rate spiking when they starting paying attention to the jeep. "There's nothing in there, I swear!" He yelled trying to get them away from in.

Lifting the hood told another story, as a black and yellow alien looking like a living battery came out of its cell from under the hood.

The jumped the criminal and busted out a second one from his bag on his back. Fira looked shocked to see this happening but suddenly started to laugh.

"You should know better than to trap living beings in such small places. They tend to turn on those who locked them away, once they get out." She warned.

"Megawatts?!" Ben was shocked to see the battery like beings. "I haven't seen any of these guys in years."

Both stopped playing with each other before going over to the handcuffed criminal only feet from them. They jumped on him and started to zap him with electricity over and over again.

"OW, OW!" He cried out. "STOP THAT!"

"I told you." Fira sneered with a dark look in her golden eyes.

"I have never faced a Nosedeenian, any advice?" Rook asked Ben, as he prepared his proto-tool.

The hyper ones came over and started to play around with Rook, zapping him from time to time.

"Don't let them zap you." Ben replied with a disappointed look.

Rook jumped and swung his proto-tool at the Megawatts. "Duly noted."

Fira giggled watching them play, "I think they're just sweet trouble makers."

The little aliens came over to her and rubbed against her cheeks, causing her hair to slowly stand on end. Jackson smiled like it was something normal for her tame naughty creatures to behave, while everyone else suffered their wrath.

Out of no where they took off up the power line and made a run for it.

"Stop them!" Ben ordered chasing after them.

Jackson looked confused but followed suit. Fira stayed behind for a moment before going from demon to human form then suddenly wearing an all white outfit and having butterfly like wings on her back.

She shook like there was something slimy on her. "I hate using this form but I need to." She whined stomping her bear feet on the cool asphalt.

With a powerful kick she took off into the sky. It was like riding a bike for her, something she could stop doing for years on end and suddenly do again out of nowhere. Flying was natural for Fira, just like fighting and protecting those she cared about. Medicine was something she learned to repair the damage she caused when she fought.

She quickly found Ben behind the Megawatts, but he wasn't in the greatest of forms. He was a living clock and having a hard time running up hill. She sung low and turned to face him.

"That wasn't a good choice was it?" She questioned.

Ben paused for a break. "Don't show off, and I can't help that the omnitrix hates me!"

Fira looked up at the power lines. "Well, good news is you didn't lose them." She said pointing up.

"What?" Ben asked looking up himself.

The chase started again and ended at the water port.

"They wanted us to follow them." Jackson stated when they regrouped.

Fira made Ben stand right and placed his hands above his head. "This will open your air way more to help you breath." She explained when he tried to bend over again.

"I'm gonna hurl." He moaned.

"You two go on ahead." Jackson said out of no where. "I need to talk to Fira about something private."

"Are you sure?" Rook asked.

Ben took a hint. "Come on, Rook." He pulled the newbie with him to help the Megawatts.

Fira gave her friend a puzzled look before he took a hand in both of his. Right away, panic filled her eyes.

"They still want you gone." He informed. "There's nothing Izzy nor I can do to prove how golden that heart of your's is."

Fira bit her lip and looked off at the water for a few minutes. "I'm under the protection of the Plumbers, now. They can't hurt me without getting into a lot of trouble."

"Don't be so sure." He warned her.

She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Jackson, you didn't come for a visit did you?"

Guilt filled those violet eyes and he nodded. "I know you hate me lying to you but I couldn't worry Poss on you. We both know how he gets when it comes to your well being."

"He's like a mother hen." She let out a sad laugh before shaking her head. "I'm not worried about that right now. I have to help these innocent aliens."

He said no more, just waved her to go on without him. Hesitant to leave him alone at first but the commotion inside the warehouse told her that her partners needed her help.

* * *

"You steal alien tech, then use alien hostages to charge it." Fira heard Ben say pretty loud.

"So one alien makes it, another alien powers it. I mass produce it and sell it to the highest bidder; it's just good business, bro." a guy with a skull face paint gloated.

Fira's blood boiled in angry when she heard that. She hated labs doing animal testing, but this is a whole new level of animal, or alien, abuse that she's ever heard of. She turned into her demon form again.

"What is that?" the big bad asked suddenly.

"An electron entanglement disruptor." Rook replied.

Rook had freed himself and Ben from the electric force field that held them. Ben transformed into Bloxx and Rook started to fight one of the lackies.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake, bro!" Fistrick yelled as Ben and Rook finished off his lackies.

"I make a lot of mistakes." Ben replied timing out. "But I feel you made the biggest one of all by using these aliens again their will. My other partner doesn't like other living beings being abused like this."

Fira jumped into action after Fistrick, who was caught off guard.

"Whoa! Where did she come from?!" He cried out trying to keep her claws from getting his face.

"She likes to hide in the shadows." Jackson explained showing up again.

Fistrick manages to throw her off, and made his way to some underground storage lock.

Out rose a large orange battle bot, with him in the pilot seat.

"You never asked why we needed so many of those Nosedeenians." He smirked as the cockpit closed around him. "Let's take this baby for a test ride."

Fira growled as her tail lashed back and forth in fury when she saw the six Megawatts on the back of the bot. All let out screams of pain when they powered the suit. She flinched at their cries before jumping up at Firtrick again.

"A class twelve armored mecha suit, have you ever dealt with one before?" Rook asked all of them.

"No, how do you beat it?" Ben asked back.

Fira growled taking an offensive stance. "You tear it open and remove the driver." She replied going of another attack.

Only laser pointers lined up and the trio, though Fira did not run from Fistrick's attack.

"NO! Run away from that!" Jackson yelled realizing what the criminal was going to do.

Too late, the missiles launched. He barely had enough time to move Fira out of the way, but no time for him to get out of the way like Ben and Rook did.

Fira slid across the floor and registered what had happened. "JACKSON!" She cried out.

She stumbled to her feet as the smoke cleared and found him laying face down on the ground. He wasn't moving in any way. Her ears listening for breathing and a heartbeat. Her trained eyes watching for his chest to move but nothing was happening.

Her partners were unaware of what was happening because Fistrick kept up his reign of attacks on them.

"DEP!" Fira shouted using the call feature to release her helper.

"What?!" He asked sounding annoyed before noticing what was going on.

"DEP, he's not breathing... I don't know what to do." She pleaded trying to fight off tears.

"Breath first, gather your wits and relax." DEP ordered staying calm. "Did you try CPR?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think to try."

He told her to try that. She did as she was told. Laying her friend flat on his back before giving him chest compressions. Her mind was buzzing with white noise as she tried to keep count of how many she did, or even the rhythm in which to do the compressions in. Everything was going numb and her angry and grieve only fueled something new inside of her, something that caused black then red to cover her vision.

DEP was in front of her yelling at her but she did not hear the words coming out of his mouth. There was only one person in mind that she needed to get rid of and he was in some mecha suit powered by innocent aliens that screamed in pain.

Pain that her body could no longer feel.

Pain Jackson felt before he couldn't feel anything else.

Demonic like instinct took over. Fistrick was all that mattered, and he couldn't go on living any more. He killed someone she held dear. She wouldn't be able to hear him tell his stories of taking down bad supernatural beings, or hear him laugh at her stupid stories of her and Poss's fights.

Something wet was on her face and blurred her vision but that didn't stop her from making her way to Firtrick. He was fighting Ben on the dock.

Ben's attack had to stop when she latched herself to the metal armor. Her claws digging into the small spaces between the plating. Flames erupted around the metal suit, trapping Fistrick from going too far because she was going to cook him out. No, she was going to cook him period, he can die in the bot for all she cared, he was gone and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The shrill cries of the Megawatts pulled her back some, allowing her to put out the flames. Her senses were starting to come back. Someone was calling her name, trying to get her attention but she didn't listen.

She forced her claws into the metal grooves even deeper, looking for a good hold. A couple lasers were fired at her, but she didn't feel them.

Something warm and wet rolled from where she was hurt but ignored the pain.

She finally had what she needed. Slowly lifting, she forced open the cockpit and pulled out the human that sat in it. Releasing the trapped aliens from their pain but not from her pain.

"No, please stop!" he pleaded.

She didn't. One fist was thrown into his gut, then his face. A foot to thigh before she dropped him the dock. She dropped onto him on purpose, making him scream out in pain.

Some blue thing tackled her off the human preventing her from causing further harm. She cried out in frustration has she fought to get back to her prey. The human had no right to live.

"Ben, use your gravitational powers!"

She was pinned down to the ground. Unable to move, some unseen force. She growled and tried to push her way back to her feet, only for her arms to collapse under the pressure.

"Rook, bring him over here." The red rock alien ordered suddenly.

The blue one brought over a body. She froze once she realized who it was.

"Jackson." She whimpered as Ben eased his hold on her.

Rook placed Jackson in front of her and back away before she rushed to his side and held him against her.

"You can't leave me... you have no scent... I won't remember you... who'll sing my favorite songs with me?" She cried.

"I didn't even see it happen." Ben said softly as he timed out.

"Nor did I." Rook replied watching as Fira cradled the boy against her and rock some.

"You're like a light within the dark." She sang softly. "Just like an angel. You're breathing life into my heart. Just like an angel."

Plumbers started to show up and release the Megawatts from their prisons. The ones that they meet earlier came up to Jackson and Fira.

A couple of Plumbers came and pulled Fira away from him, just got a back reaction from her, causing them to pin her down and keep her restrained.

The Megawatts looked over Jackson then places a large zap to his chest.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled trying to stop them, only to get jerked back.

Max came over to her. "You need to calm down, Fira." He ordered.

"It's his fault, that should be me!" She yelled trying to break the handcuffs only to fail.

She was drained of energy, how was that possible? She always had power and energy to spare, but she didn't now. She slumped against the cargo box.

"Look at what they are doing." Max told her.

She looked and watched Jackson's body jerk when the two Megawatts got a third friend to help them zap him.

This time he gasped for breath and sat up. Shocked to see the aliens around him.

"Jackson!" Fira cried crawling over to him.

With her arms behind her back, it was hard from her to hug him properly but crashing into him and resting her cheek against his was enough for her. His arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She only sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't need to tell him all the things she felt. The fear and loss. The darkness that took over when she felt there was nothing she could do to help him. How alone the world suddenly felt when he was gone.

Finally she collected herself and pulled away.

She took a deep breath. "We need to get him to base, so I may look him over, Magister Tennyson." She carefully got to her feet again. "First, I need these removed." She turned her back to him.

Max gave an uneasy look before removing the energy cuffs from her wrists. He did not like the sight he saw when arrived or the damage she managed single handedly on the mecha suit. Something in his gut told him this wasn't normal Fira acting, but it was going to be someone they're going to have to deal with until her recovers properly.

* * *

"How did the tests come back?" Jackson asked from the table he sat on.

Fira had half of her hair up in a bun, wearing a dark blue lap coat over a purple dress and wore safety glasses. She held a chart in her hands as she read it over a couple times.

"Everything seems normal." She replied finally putting the file down. "But I still want you to take it easy and probably no airline flights for a while."

"Why is that?" He questioned looking down at himself.

"You took a large shock from the Megawatts to get your heart beating again. So your body needs to recover from that." She stated not making too much eye contact.

"Am I done being your patient?"

She flushed at that question because no one ever asks her that. "Um, yeah. You're all clear. Just be sure to get checked by your regular doctor." She answered taking off the glasses and letting her hair down.

Jackson got off the table and came over to her. "Good, because I like being some kinda normal guy in your life."

"Don't you mean friend?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Nah." He answered before pulling her close and his lips meeting hers for a brief moment. "I want something more but I can't after what happened, you're too mentally scared for it."

* * *

She froze unsure of what to say. Then he walked out on her without a real goodbye.

A/N: The little bit of song Fira sings in Angel by Anna Blue. Check out her music, it's amazing. Also forgive some spelling errors. I rewatch the show and try my best with the spelling and google sometimes never helps me out. Leave some reviews on the new plots and characters please.


	4. Trouble in the Heart

Rook and Ben where in a large apartment building, going to Fira's place to check on her. She had invited Rook to come, but Ben had tagged along. The hero didn't like the news that nearly every Plumber but him had been invited there for dinner.

"So, how many times have you been over here?" Ben asked as Rook waved to the employee at the counter.

"Several times. Fira is a very good cook." Rook replied as they got into an elevator.

"What floor?" Ben asked looking at the buttons.

Rook pressed the very top button and Ben's jaw dropped.

"What hasn't Fira told us?" He questioned looking at his teammate. "That's a penthouse, dude. Only rich people can afford those."

"Fira has never spoken of her financial status, but her family paid for this place for when they all are in Bellwood." Rook explained unsure of why Ben was freaking out. "Though, we do hear mentions of her grandfather being a very good doctor, maybe the money came from that."

Ben wasn't sure, but once the car stopped on the final floor it opened up to a grand entrance. There was a chandelier of silver and crystals hanging right above their heads. Ben wasn't sure what to say until he walked into the main living area and found it more like a real home rather than some fancy penthouse.

Everything had been redone too look more like a mix between a middle class home with a fancy log cabin appeal to it. Somehow, he didn't feel out of place or like he was under dressed for the event. It was like walking into his own home.

"Rook, you came." Poss greeted coming down a set of spiral stairs. "Fira's in the library loft right now, she'll be down in a little bit."

"Can you tell me where that is?" Ben asked with a nervous smile.

Poss was shocked to see Ben. "Just go up the stairs I just came down. I can't promise you'll like what you see."

Ben headed for the stairs. "It can't be that bad, I mean she only learned that he had feelings for her and left after nearly dying."

Poss didn't say anything only shook his head as he and Rook went off into a different part of the house.

Ben wasn't sure what he was expecting when he tried to picture a library in a loft, but it didn't have anything to do with large windows that basically looked like they weren't there. The room was very bright and cheerful. There were several shelves full of nothing but books and a couple of computers off to the side. A sitting area was the very center of the room, complete with two red leather arm chairs and a red leather couch with a black coffee table, but Fira wasn't there.

"Fira?" He called looking around some.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Her voice came from above.

He looked puzzled until he realized there was a second level to the whole thing, but it was nearly impossible to tell with how they built it. The second level was a small walkway barely enough to fit two people, and there was no railing, and it took a ladder to get up to it.

"I came to see how my partner was doing." He replied sticking close to the bookshelves.

"You didn't have to, I was going to come back tomorrow." She said still higher than him.

He looked up, but only saw clear blue skies. "Where are you hiding?" He questioned trying to find her.

"Turn around." She answered.

He did and found himself in a mess of orange hair. He pulled back and looked up to see her half hanging off the shelf to pull this stunt of hers.

Pulling herself up again, he got to see what Poss was talking about. Her eyes were puffy and red with deep bags under them, it looked like someone gave her black eyes. Her skin was always pale but somehow had become even more so, it was kinda scary to see.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked trying to figure out how she got up there.

"Watching the clouds." She replied with ease before tying her hair into a knot.

"You wanna talk about anything?" He was lost on what to do now at this point.

Her blue eyes clouded over with guilt before holding her hand down. "Just step on the shelves, but not the books." That went from simple explanation to threat really fast.

He climbed up carefully as possible and found it was basically a bed on top of the bookshelves. There was a pile of books near a blanket and nest of pillows.

"I don't want to unload on you, that's Poss's job." Fira stated suddenly getting cozy in her nest.

Ben chuckled some, "I don't think he'd mind."

"He will literally fight you for that right." She deadpanned, "He's known for taking all the girly talk because of his sixteen sisters."

Ben choked on air when he heard that, how was that even possible? "Do I wanna know?" He asked trying to do that math.

"No, even I don't know how they managed to physically have seventeen kids."She returned.

Ben sat down beside her, making sure to leave some space between them. "So I don't get the whole thing that happened between you and Jackson. Could you try and explain it to me?"

Heartbreak appeared in those swollen blue eyes but she nodded. "Basically he said he was never my friend because he was in love me, kissed me saying that he had mentally scared me too much because of what happened with him dying." She explained trying to keep tears from pouring down. "Hey, you're a guy can you give me some input about the male mind. My brother isn't around to help me out."

The hero froze in fear, even he wasn't sure what had gone through Jackson's mind that day. "Huh, even I couldn't answer that." He replied getting nervous. "I'm not Jackson, but I can help you with other issues."

She fell against the mattress with a groan. "I miss my brother." She admitted out of no where.

"That's something we can talk about; tell me about him."

She looked over at him, then ran her hand through her bangs. "He's my older brother. He ran away because he couldn't take my grandmother's bossiness. Our magic is kinda linked together, so when we're close our magic is at its full power. But apart its weak and we can't do as much powerful spells. Magic is an energy, once you run out you can't push out more. It's like training for a fight at some point you need to rest and eat to regain that energy you spent. Ours is more deeply connected because I create things with my magic and he destroys things."

Ben took in all the information she was giving him, trying to make sure he wouldn't forget in case it was brought up again.

"He's always protected me from the bullies back in Witchland, though there were times he couldn't."

Suddenly there was a loud alarm sound going off. Ben jumped getting caught off guard while Fira merely lifted her arm up and took the call she was getting. Hitting the button that normally let DEP out of the watch.

"Yes, Grandmother?" Fira groaned sitting up.

A hologram of a woman appeared from the watch. "You were supposed to come home today." She snapped.

Anger filled Fira's blue eyes. "I'm not coming home until I find my brother, who you scared off with that bossiness of yours." Fira retorted trying to keep her cool but it wasn't happening.

"He chose to leave that is all, there was no factors behind it. He's a rebellious teenage boy, but I refuse to allow my oldest granddaughter to be that way as well."

"Too late, you could bring an army and you couldn't force me back to that Hellhole!"

"Language!"

"Oh, like you don't curse."

Hannah looked over at Ben and was surprised to see him there. "How is this young man?"

"No." Fira stated simply.

"Now don't be unreasonable, just tell me his name."

Fira narrowed her eyes. "Goodbye, Grandmother." She hung up before the elderly woman could protest to it.

Ben looked at her in shock. "Did you really just do that?"

She nodded crossing her arms. "I have dominance issues. So my grandmother being a Queen makes it hard for us to get along. I'd rather be on top and in charge but without being a queen." She had not realized what she said without thinking.

"Wait, you come from royalty?" Ben questioned with his jaw hitting the floor. "I thought your grandfather was some mad doctor or something."

"He is and I am." She replied simply until it hit her.

She jumped up and hit herself. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She quickly pulled him onto his feet. "You need to go home and pretend this didn't happen."

Ben barely had time to reply as she forced him down and quickly followed him.

"What about dinner?" Ben asked.

She froze for a moment. She still had to make dinner. She had Rook come over for dinner, so that was why Ben came over besides checking in on her. She looked over at the kitchen then at Ben.

"You go home after dinner." Was her only reply.

* * *

"You should sing." Poss stated suddenly after dinner. "I haven't heard you sing in awhile."

Rook looked surprised, "I would like to hear Fira sing. Actually, I would like to hear other Earth music besides what Ben listens to."

"What's wrong with my music?" Ben asked taking offense to the comment.

"Nothing really, I just enjoy learning other things about Earth, besides the few types of music you listen to." Rook explained.

"I don't really feel like singing after what happened." Fira stated waving her hand.

She used magic to clear away the dishes and put them in the sink. She cooked, Poss would clean that was their deal always.

Poss threw his hat at her. "Put it on, change your clothes and sing 'How to Be a Heart breaker'." He ordered knowing it would work.

She tied an odd knot in her hair as she stood up. It was a low knot below her shoulder but didn't do much to hold a lot of hair back. The guys watched as she went over to the kitchen counter and took the kitchen scissors and chopped off the knot.

"Why did you do that?!" Rook exclaimed.

Fira looked at them with a mischievous look in her blue eyes as she put on Poss's hat. "It was simply time for change." She stated as her clothes changed from a pair of sweat pants and a plain shirt to a black dress with two white strips down the sides, matching Poss's hat.

They tried to say something but the sound of music starting and the look of the room changing caught them off guard. Fira had created an illusion to give her the setting she needed to feel better about singing this one song.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

She ran her hands over the hat without removing it. Leaning her head and closing her eyes, completely relaxed and at peace with singing this song. Ben and Rook were surprised at how well she could sing. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't horrible to listen to. She could maybe get a single album deal if she actually tried.

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do_

This part had winks and her hands running down her sides to the hem of her dress.

_ Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_ Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_

Ben was surprised about this song but couldn't figure out why Fira liked this song so much.

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do_

_ 'Cause I lo-lo-love you_

_ Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe_

Finally hit him, this was the perfect song for her for whenever her heart was broken or going to be. She could make the guy listen to it and give him a fair warning without actually giving it away. She really had some fox in her personality.

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you_

_ 'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_ At least I think I do_

Everything faded back to normal, and Fira was back in her sweats. Chest heaving from the heavy breathing. Rook and Poss started to clap while Ben couldn't find words on what to say to her. Though he really didn't get time to because Fira shoved him and Rook out the door out of nowhere.

"What was that about?" Ben asked looking at his partner.

Rook shrugged. "I am not sure. She was looking at us before something drew her attention to the balcony but I did not get to see what it was." He replied trying to think of what could make Fira act so strange.

"We can probably ask Poss tomorrow. Fira will be busy catching up with all the work she missed in the clinic." Ben reminded him before hitting the lobby button.

Fira made sure Poss got to work on the dishes before marching out onto her balcony, where a young man dressed in all black stood. His dark hair fell from under his cat eared hood and over the mask that covered half of his face. His violet eyes gleamed with his hidden plan for visiting her.

"I thought I left you in Witchland." She snapped sliding the door shut.

He smiled and perched on the railing like he wouldn't fall thirty stories down. "You can never get rid of me, your highness." The long belt that trailed behind him, was swaying.

She groaned before walking up to him, "So what do you want this time."

"Just to talk, why must you assume I want something?" He tilted his some.

"Knight." She growled.

He grinned some before becoming serious. "I noticed you move really far away from Witchland, nearly half the country away." He stated before looking at the city lights behind me. "This places doesn't seem that supernatural friendly."

"That's why I came, to get away from supernatural stuff and more in depth with humans and more aliens related things to better myself." She replied.

He got down and stood inches in front of her. "You left the one place you cared about to do what?" He questioned getting the right nerve.

"I did not abandon Witchland, I just need to get a break from the wolves and bullies." She muttered pushing him away. "This is why I hated you coming around you got me to talk when I didn't want to."

"Sooo, it's not all about looking for your twin brother." He remarked looking away from her again. "Then tell me what it really is about besides family and bullies."

She was quiet as her blue eyes glared at him. She couldn't tell someone who wore a mask, even if he's been around for well over a year. The scar of the day he showed up started to itch. He had been the one to save her from one of the three packs of wolves. The leader was going to kill her and no one was going to help. Then he just started to show up randomly when she needed someone to talk to without anyone else finding out what was going on.

"I'd rather not." She replied finally.

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, that's your choice to let it sit and boil."

This only got another glare from her, but he only shook his head and looked over at Poss, who couldn't see them at the moment.

"He's good for you to have around." He commented looking at her.

She eased some at this, "Poss has always been there for me, I can't remember a time without him. If I didn't have Furor, I would still have a brother to go to when times I need one." She explained.

"Is that why you're not turning this town upside down looking for your's?"

She shook her head. "Something Lovemainean came up that I thought I would look into some before really looking for him."

He looked surprised at this. "What would that be?"

"Trying to find that one." She replied looking off into the starry sky. "They say he's close by yet he's so far at the same time. I just wish I knew who he was."

A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes paced inside a spaceship. He looked at the green hunter that sat in the middle of all of his trophies, with his alien dog beside him.

"You can not go after my sister any more." The boy spoke finally.

The hunter narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Why not?"

He stopped and looked at the alien. "Because it will cause a horrible change in her that we could never control or beat." He explained. "This emotional state that she is in right now means her powers are only going to grow more. She could kill your dog without even batting an eye if you piss her off the wrong way, which there is more wrong than right ways."

Rubbing his chin the alien gave deep thought, "I want to hunt her at her most powerful, so if I have to upset her, I will."


End file.
